


Supernatural Oneshots! *REQUESTS ARE OPEN*

by RhiannaUnwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannaUnwin/pseuds/RhiannaUnwin
Summary: Some Supernatural oneshots! I do take requests, no judgement here.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader, Charlie Bradbury/You, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader, Endverse!Dean/You, Lucifer/You, Michael!Dean/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. We Missed You (Castiel x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n This is a Dean x Sister reader oneshot, I’ve never written one of these before and might not again but thought I might as well give it a shot I also feel like it wasn’t descriptive enough and it was extremely repetitive so I apologise for that I had a migraine when writing this and I was rather tired but yeah I hope someone enjoyed it.
> 
> P.S. Please let me know what you think of it I like to hear feedback to improve my work however I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is my first attempt at a Castiel oneshot it isn’t great but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

We Missed You

Ever since Castiel found out what it was like to be human he’d started to get a grasp on peoples issues, especially emotions. We’d always been close friends and I’d always harboured a crush on the fallen angel and when he was temporarily human I could’ve sworn he returned them. Dean’s constant teasing toward the pair of us made me want to believe it more than I originally thought I did. Eventually it got to the point were Cas sat down and asked Sam and Dean about feelings and why he felt ‘funny’ when he was around me, I remember Dean cheering and being overly enthusiastic about it and Sam was just being supportive for him and tried to give him sincere advice over Dean’s typical remarks. Even after overhearing the discussion I still couldn’t bring myself to act on anything with Cas.

It was not long after that, that Castiel was returned to fallen angel status and now I knew that any possible chance of a relationship together was out of the window and would be frowned upon but, I couldn’t control my feelings. Each day they got stronger and stronger for him, what I didn’t know was that the same was happening to him. The feelings he’d caught had stayed with him and it wasn’t until a hunt nearly ended badly and resulted in my near death that Castiel confessed.

“I knew that human life could be very delicate and short but… I don’t like the concept of ever losing you Y/n, it’s painful not physically of course but emotionally. When I was a human Sam and Dean brought it to my attention that what I feel for you is commonly referred to as love, after tonight I believe they were telling me the truth.” Castiel confessed gazing at me with his sapphire blue eyes whilst his hand gently rested on my cheek as he healed me.

I don’t think that I could ever forget his confession even if a witch cast a memory spell on me, it was so awkward and so Castiel. Once I was healed I placed my hands on both of his stubble covered cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, right then and there not caring that the brothers and a flaming corpse were present. Since then Castiel and I had become a couple. Dean would constantly make jokes and tease us Sam would join in occasionally but mostly just left us to it.

Castiel had joined the brothers on a hunt and they’d left me at the Bunker because I’d been feeling unwell feverish, fatigued, vomiting and dizziness. That was over two weeks ago I’ve spent my days scrolling through group photos missing everyone and having no social interactions fucking sucked I’d binge watched various shows on Netflix, read up about lore on random creatures and figured out why I was unwell because of that I was absolutely terrified.

I was pregnant. My fallen angel boyfriend was nowhere in sight. We were alone.

**A few days later**

A loud thud reverberated in the corridors of the bunker startling me out of my daydream. Instinctively I dove for my angel blade and caressed my stomach promising to protect my baby, not knowing what to expect I took a deep breath and hesitantly left my room. Staying against to walls I ventured round the bunker to dispose of the intruder or intruders.

“Where do you think she is?”

“Well you couldn’t have just expected her to be sitting out in the open in her condition.”

“It’s been weeks, she should be over it for now.”

They knew! Were they Angels, Demons or something else? Either way this isn’t going to go well, one pregnant hunter versus multiple unidentified beings. They were in the library judging by the how loud they were from the distance away I am. I can sneak through the map room and see what I’m up against before making some kind of plan of attack. Peeking around the wall I relax at the sight.

“Whatever you say but I mean we did leave her alone for quite some time I’d be amazed if she hasn’t gone crazy.”

“Gee, thanks D.” I say making my presence known, “It’s great to see you too.”

“N/n! You’re looking a lot better.” Sam smiles standing up for a hug.

“That wasn’t a hard goal to achieve, I’m pretty sure my head was in a toilet when we last spoke.” I retort hugging the younger Winchester.

Dean stood up and made his way over to us as we parted.

“C'mon it’s gotta be my turn now, right?” I look over to him for a moment before hugging him as well.

After separating I took in their appearance the pair of them bruised, bloodied and battered still.

“Your hunt looks like it went well… Where’s Castiel?” I ask looking around the room.

Why hadn’t he healed them I understand his grace is limited now but he’d still at least try to heal them.

“Oh he’s-”

“He’s what Sam? Where is he?” I ask frantically.

“I’m here.” I hear an all too familiar deep voice say.

I turn to the direction of the voice and there I see him in the map room near the steps to the library. Quicker than I ever thought my body could move I ran over to him threw myself into his arms whilst kissing him. The kiss was deep, passionate and filled with love as he supported my body one arm around my upper back and his other supporting one of my legs.

An awkward cough sounded from behind me presumably from Dean causing us to stop the kiss, I stayed in his arms and rested my forehead against his.

“I love you.” Cas whispered.

“We love you too and we missed you.” I respond with a small smile losing myself in his oceanic eyes.

“What?” Dean exclaims.

“Is she? Y/n?” I hear Sam question.

Geez these guys are great listeners when they want to be. Cas hadn’t responded which instilled fear in me.

“Angel radio was talking a lot about a possible Nephilim and I never once thought… Wow.” Cas eventually responded with a smile on his face before kissing me sweetly.

“Does this mean we get to be uncles?” Dean asked excitedly.

Remaining in Castiel’s arms he turned to his side so that I could look over at the brothers.

“Of course! I couldn’t think of a better family for our child."I smiled sweetly at the enthusiastically giddy Winchester.

Later that night

I laid in my bed snuggled up to Cas being held in his warm embrace made me feel safer than I ever thought would be possible.

"Hey Cas, I was looking into Nephilim’s and there weren’t many cases but they all said that the mother died during childbirth… do-do I only have eight mo-months left?” I sniffled trying to hold back my tears.

“I won’t let that happen if I can find out how to prevent it you’ll live with me for all eternity.” Castiel whispered back to me.

“But, I’m human I won’t ever get to do that unless…”

“Unless what?” Cas perked up sounding hopeful that there was already a solution.

“You and the boys definitely won’t approve but I’m willing to do it. There’s always Rowena, she has a revival sort of spell that when she dies it brings her back but needs to be redone once it’s revived you.”

Castiel didn’t do anything for a while until he pulled me closer to him.

“I don’t trust her but, she could be our only hope we’ll discuss it in the morning. Goodnight my love I’ll watch over you two always.” Cas hums kissing me on my forehead and resting his right hand on my so far unchanged stomach.


	2. I Failed You (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This is a Dean x Sister reader oneshot, I’ve never written one of these before and might not again but thought I might as well give it a shot I also feel like it wasn’t descriptive enough and it was extremely repetitive so I apologise for that I had a migraine when writing this and I was rather tired but yeah I hope someone enjoyed it.
> 
> P.S. Please let me know what you think of it I like to hear feedback to improve my work however I can.

I Failed You

“DEAN!” I yell tackling the vampire that was about to bite him.

Instantly I become its primary target. I punched it in the gut, tripped it up and went to stomp on its chest however it grabbed my leg and pulled causing me to lose my balance and land onto the concrete floor wounding my back sending momentary paralytic pain briefly immobilizing me. Seizing the opportunity of my vulnerability the vamp pounced on top of me pinning me down before sinking its terrifying needle like teeth into my neck. Gulp after gulp of my blood my vision became cloudy as the blur of Sam and Dean beheading the remaining vamps.

“Shit, Y/n.” Sam sighed as he picked me up. “You’ll be fine don’t worry we’ll get you patched up.”

After that I blacked out.

“It was my fault Sam! Our sister nearly died because of me!” I heard Dean’s voice carry through to my room.

“She’s hunted before she knows how to take care of herself Dean, she knew what she was doing.” Sam’s voice responded.

Carefully I looked around the room I was in and recognized I was in my room in the bunker, there was an array of antiseptic ointments, gauzes and micropore tape bundled on my bedside table along with a glass of water. A stinging sensation shot up through my neck causing me to wince and place my hand on my well treated and dressed neck. Gradually I stood up to find my brother’s and hopefully put an end to their yelling.

“I should leave Sam, you’ll be safer that way … she’ll be safer. You know whenever I’m around people I love they always get hurt! Charlie died because she tried to help me, Lisa and Ben had to have all memory of me erased from their minds for their own safety, heck man even you’ve died! Today Y/n got hurt because she wanted to protect me, I’m the oldest, I’m the one that’s supposed to protect all of you!” Dean’s voice grew louder and louder as I approached the library.

“Dean, you don’t need to leave us and you don’t need to protect us.” I said joining them.

Dean’s face showed pain pure anguish when he and Sam turned to face me. Tears were brimming in his enchanting green eyes; it felt like a dagger to my heart whenever he’d break down. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and refuses to share the load with us even when we plead him to. I can’t bear seeing him so broken, I love him with all my heart. I don’t care if he is my brother, he needs to know.

“Sammy, can you give us a moment please?” Sam takes a final look between us before leaving us alone.

Once Sam was out of sight Dean crumbled, he sat on one of the chairs with his head in his hands as the tears flowed freely.

“I’m so sorry Y/n, it’s all my fault. You’re hurt, fuck you nearly died today all because of me!” He whimpered as I sat down next to him. “I do this to people.”

Tears began to swarm my eyes, this broken man deserves all the love in the world and he feels like he doesn’t deserve anything despite all the good he’s done for this world with very few people knowing.

“De-”

“I’m going to leave Y/n, for you safety I can’t … I can’t-” Dean stated as his voice broke under the strain of holding back his tears.

Cautiously I placed both of my hands on either side of his face startling him slightly before pressing my lips to his, there was a subtle taste of salt from his stray tears but I continued the kiss none the less.

“Dean, I put myself in danger to save you, I need you, the world needs you.” He didn’t look convinced by my words in fact he was still in shock from the kiss. “I love you Dean. Love you love you, I know it’s wrong but-” Without hesitation Dean pulled me into him pressing his lips against mine.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other one delicately slid up to the back of my neck keeping me as close to him as he could. Deepening the kiss Dean caressed his tongue against my bottom lip requesting access which I did instantaneously, his tongue massaged my own before feeling every crevice of my mouth. We only separated when the need to breathe became overwhelming.

“Tonight didn’t go well, I’ll admit that but I promise you it was a one off incident. You can’t leave me Dean, I’m safer when you’re with me.” I gazed into his forest green eyes lovingly.

“Y/n I-we shouldn’t ’ve.” Yet he kept holding me tightly to him, his eyes going distant for a moment. “I love you Y/n…far more than any brother should love his sister, nothing will ever change that but I should lea-” Dean continued before I cut him off.

“No Dean you listen to me and you listen to me good, you are staying with me and with Sammy we need you! Oh and there is no chance in hell that you’re ever going to leave now that you’ve told me you reciprocate my feelings.” I say smugly straddling my brother’s lap before kissing him deeply pulling him up from the scruff of his shirt.

One his hand that was around my waist moved lower and began to grope my ass repeatedly tightening his grip every now and then. The kiss is loving, passionate and enticing it was as if we were one in that moment. Panting heavily the pair us eventually parted lips but I remained straddling his lap.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.” Dean smirks his tears long gone. “Do you remember that guy at the bar a few weeks ago?”

“The one that tried to kiss me whilst he groped me?” I asked thinking about the only stand outish events of our last bar experience.

“Yeah, I beat the living shit out of him when he tried to kiss you despite you rejecting him, it was bad enough he had his hands on what’s mine.”

“Yeah, my big brother always saves the day.” I say pecking his perfect lips. “If I remember correctly once we were alone in Baby you kissed me and said ‘No man will ever be good enough for you’” Dean looked startled. “I’d just like to say you were wrong, you’re good enough if not too good but you’ve owned my heart for many years Dean.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember that, I thought you were too drunk to have paid that much attention.” Dean smiled as a small look of embarrassment washed over his face. “What if I fail to protect you again?”

“That won’t ever happen besides, thanks to you and Sam I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.” I grinned down at him before lowering myself down to reclaim my brother’s irresistible luscious lips.


End file.
